The Mole
The Mole Interview - Player Hello and welcome to another installment of Doobers Post Game Interviews. Todays interview is with Unfurl who was a player in The Mole game. Sadly she did not win, but she did come in 4th. DD: Hello Unfurl and thank you for sitting down with me today. Unfurl: Hi Doober and thank you for asking. DD: How did you like playing The Mole? Unfurl: I liked it a lot, I thought it was very fun and different from Mafia. DD: I thought so too. Was there anything you didn't like about The Mole? Unfurl: Not making it to the final 3 But if you meant about the game, not really, I have no complaints DD: I really thought you would make the finals, you did so well. Unfurl: Thank you DD: Your welcome. What was the best part of The Mole? Unfurl: The missions and trying to figure out who was the mole DD: The mole did a good job. How long have you been playing mafia? Unfurl: Like 2 years DD: You are a good player, but I always thought you had been playing longer. Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Unfurl: Listening to music, working in animation projects, watching tv and movies, playing some pc games. Hanging out with my friends who dont understand why I play those games call "mafia" DD: Don't forget making them awesome siggy bars and banners for everyone. I know I personally love them. If anyone is interested I say look HERE Unfurl: Thank you DD: No thank you. Are you known by any other name on other sites? Unfurl: I'm unfurl in the two sites where I play, STV and here at RM. DD: What Country are you from? Unfurl: I'm from and live in El Salvador, Central America. DD: I've seen some of the pictures you have posted in the Where Are You From thread. Simply Gorgeous. I advise the readers to have a look Unfurl: I love my country. DD: Do you work? If so, what do you do? Unfurl: I work freelance in projects, as now Im drawing illustrations for Childrens School Books, and I worked as an Animation Assistant previously. DD: No wonder you are so good with graphics. Do you go to school full time as well? Unfurl: I finally graduated this year from college, so Im not a student for now, but I want to take some animation classes in the future. DD: Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Unfurl: I love this smile cause he looks so happy in his little red scooter (But I think most people know that ), and yes, that smiley is a he DD: Scooter means Unfurl....is there anyone who doesn't know that? If so, they will know now How do you like RM? Unfurl: Im here, so that means that I liked it a lot The Mole Interview - Mole I've decided to sit down with Ciubia. She was The Mole in The Mole game. Sounds confusing She came in 2nd place. DD: Thank you for sitting down with me. Ciubia:'' ''Your very welcome and thank you for asking me. DD: How did you like playing The Mole? Ciubia: It was a great experience and a fun game, I was afraid I wouldn't have the time to be the mole when I was offered the role but I'm glad I accepted it because I loved playing it and I think the concept is quite refreshing. Thinking of the several ways I could sabotage the game was really fun. DD: You were a very good mole. Was there anything you didn't like about The Mole? Ciubia: Not that I cant think of....maybe the loneliness of being the only baddie! DD: What was the best part of The Mole? Ciubia: Doing the mole missions without the others realizing it. That was quite fun! Also coming up with my plans to sabotage and kill the ones no one suspected and could be the mole. Finally, having BTSC with the hosts. DD: Mom and I enjoyed that as well! How long have you been playing mafia? Ciubia: I've been playing mafia for a year now, I started on the STV forums. My first game was The Matrix, I did nothing all game and ended up winning, it was confusing but fun! I never stopped playing ever since. DD: Oh I remember that game....I seem to remember a certain pair that believed you Ciubia: Yes, thank you DD: Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Ciubia: I watch a lot of tv and I love reading. Another thing I do in my spare time is going out with my friends. DD: Sounds nice. Are you known by any other name on other sites? Ciubia: No, I'm Ciubia in every site I'm in. Unless you count Facebook where I go by my real name, Sílvia. DD: What Country are you from? Ciubia: I'm from Portugal, a little country in Europe most people don't know. A beautiful country worth visiting! DD: I remember seeing pictures in the Where Are You From thread. Very nice. Ciubia: Thank you DD: Do you work? If so, what do you do? Ciubia: Yes, I'm a pharmacist. It's a bit stressful sometimes but it's rewarding to be able to help people. DD: That does sound rewarding. Are you a full time student? Ciubia: My student days have been over for 4 years but I have a bachelors degree in Pharmacy. DD: Nice. Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Ciubia: I can't think of anything right now, I'm a very shy person but I also like to joke a lot and I love dirty jokes. Oh I can balance an umbrella on my finger, does that count? DD: I think it would count. And might I say "shy"....I don't believe it How do you like RM? Ciubia: I really like it here, I used to spend a lot more time here but right now I've been very busy. But I already made great friends here so RM brings me a lot of good memories. Category:Post-Game Interviews